Love and Other Misfortunes
by Ryaninthesky
Summary: There's a strange little man in a diaper wandering around Storybrooke and Sheriff Swan is on the case...if she can just get the Mayor to stop looking at her like that. *Updated with a Second Chapter as of 2/16/2012. Now well and truly complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little one-shot for Valentine's Day. Hope y'all enjoy! I'm thinking of making it into a two-shot if enough people are interested. Maybe covering the day after V-Day? Let me know what you think.**

Emma Swan didn't hate Valentine's Day. She didn't mind that it was a specific day to spend time with your true love and have picnics in the park or whatever couples did. Honestly, she'd seen enough desperate men and disappointed women to wonder if her solitary ice-cream-and-movie night wasn't a vast improvement on their coupledom. And seriously, those little candy hearts were enough to put anyone off Valentine's Day completely.

So it was that Emma went in to work on that special day in a very good mood. Who cared if she didn't have a date for tonight? She had just gotten her very first Valentine's card from her son, she'd been unbanned from seeing him after only a week, and she had a great job. Being sheriff of Storybrooke was the easiest job in the history of ever. They gave you a car, a gun, all the free coffee you could drink, and you got to beat someone up about once a week. Emma grinned. And she got to see the frustrated look on the Mayor's face every time she had to report about something and the Mayor was reminded that she had lost the election.

Emma kicked her feet up on her desk and opened her paper. Unless Mr. Gold was making trouble, things were usually pretty quiet in Storybrooke. As far as she could tell, there were no gangs, domestic abuse, drugs or violence in the whole town, which was pretty surreal if you thought about it. Emma tried not to, because those thoughts always led to Henry's fairy-tale thoughts and that made her head hurt. Even the town drunk, Leroy, was pretty easy to handle if you showed up at the bar around 2 am to pick him up. A couple of times Emma had been tempted to let him go, just for a little excitement, but her better nature had won out. So far.

XxXx

Regina Mills didn't hate Valentine's Day, either. She loathed it, she despised it. It was the one day a year where the whole world seemed hell-bent on reminding her of what she had lost. In years past, she had been able to take some cold comfort in the fact that none of the people in Storybrooke got their happy endings either. Then _that woman_ had to show up, putting thoughts in people's heads and ruining her carefully constructed plans. Regina changing her course, heading for the sheriff's office instead of City Hall. If she was having a miserable day, she could damn well make sure Emma Swan did too.

Regina opened the door to the office with enough force to make the walls shake, hoping to catch the Sheriff off-guard. To her frustration, the woman didn't even look up.

"Come to check up on me again?" Emma took a lazy sip of her coffee. She was determined that even Regina Mills would not ruin her good mood.

"It's a good thing I did, since you're obviously not doing your job."

"Don't worry, Madame Mayor; Storybrooke is still securely under your thumb." She turned a page of her newspaper.

"Sheriff Swan, it is your duty to maintain the safety of the people. You should be out on patrol, stopping trouble before it starts."

Emma groaned internally. She _hated_ patrol. Cruising around town with nothing to do and only one radio station. "Is that a hint?"

"I expect a full report tonight at nine. If you have another...engagement...you'll simply have to break it." There. It was petty, she knew, but there was no way Emma was going to have a good night on Valentine's if she could help it. Happily, she could. Regina allowed herself a satisfied smile when Emma folded up her paper and rose from the desk, but it was only to grab a doughnut and refill her coffee cup. "This town does not pay you to eat doughnuts all day."

"Is there something else you'd rather I eat?" Emma smirked as she watched the Mayor's face flush and wondered, fleetingly, if the woman was going to explode like a cartoon character. She hadn't meant the comment to sound like it had, but it was sure producing the desired effect.

"You're completely out of line, Sheriff!"

Emma tried her best to look innocent. "What? I thought you might have something against breakfast pastries."

Regina glared at the infuriating woman one last time before turning on her heel and storming out. The nerve of her! To insinuate that she would ever...the very idea was laughable! She could feel the air around her crackle with energy and her skin flush, brought on, no doubt, by her hatred for that horrible woman. As she entered her office she growled at her secretary to hold her calls. Emma Swan would _pay._

XxXx

Emma thoughtfully took a drink of her hot chocolate, sitting in a booth at Granny's and watching the townspeople go past. Sooner or later, it seemed, everyone ended up at Granny's. She'd spent a good portion of the morning rolling around town, hoping to dig up a petty theft or fight. Hell, even a fender bender would have relieved some of the monotony. It was all to no avail. Apparently Storybrooke on Valentine's Day was as cloyingly sweet as a town populated by amnesic fairy-tale characters could be.

"What's up, Emma?" Ruby sat down across from her. "I heard you were giving our Mayor fits this morning."

Emma smiled. "Good news travels fast."

"You know how it is with a small town. Her secretary told the mailman, who told everyone else. All the good gossip ends up here eventually."

Ruby leaned forward, swiping some of Emma's whipped cream. "So, how'd you do it?"  
>"Nothing. She came to the office and we started arguing. I just won this time."<p>

"C'mon, Emma, you can tell me. They said she nearly set the place on fire. Again."

"Fine. It was an accident, really, but..." Emma lowered her voice. "I kind flirted with her."

Ruby sat there, shocked. Then, slowly, she smiled with a whole new appreciation for the Sheriff. "You, Emma Swan, are a genius!"

"What?"  
>"You flirted with Regina fucking Mills! She has a stick so far up her ass I bet she hasn't had a good lay in ten years." Ruby's smile widened. "She probably still doesn't know what to do with herself."<p>

Emma blushed. "Really, it's not that big a deal. I just said something that came out wrong."

Ruby looked like she wanted to interrogate Emma further but the Sheriff was saved by a very out-of-breath Sydney Glass.

"Sheriff Swan, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Sydney, what is it?"

"It was the strangest thing, but I was walking out in the woods, near the Storybrooke sign. I like to go there sometimes to clear my head. It's so peaceful and -"

"Sydney! Get to the point."

"Right. Well, I was walking, and I could have sworn I saw a little man in a diaper with wings, carrying a bow and arrows!"

Emma perked up. Maybe this day would get a little interesting after all.

"It's probably somebody playing a prank for Valentine's Day. I'll go check it out." She drained the rest of her hot chocolate. "See you later Ruby."

Ruby pouted. "You didn't tell me what you said to Mayor Mills!"

"_Later_, Ruby."

XxXx

Two hours had passed, and Emma had circled Storybrooke twice without seeing anything. So much for her excitement. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten to arrest anyone, but it was probably for the best. This town was fairy-tale crazy enough without Cupid running around on Valentine's Day.  
>She parked her cruiser in front of Granny's. Sydney was outside talking animatedly with Dr. Hopper, and she walked over to him.<p>

"I didn't see anyone. I guess whoever it was got cold and went home."

Sydney turned to her distractedly. "I'm sure you're right, Emma. Just someone out for a joke." Emma's eyebrows shot up when he laid a hand intimately on Archie's thigh.

"Well, if you wanted to make a report we could just-"

Sydney waved her off. "It's quite alright Sheriff. No need to go through boring paperwork when it's such a nice day outside."

Stunned, Emma turned to walk into the cafe. Behind her she heard Sydney and Archie resume their conversation. "Dr. Hopper, I never noticed how green your eyes are..."

Ruby was standing behind the counter, wiping the same spot over and over with a rag and staring at the two men outside. Emma had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"What happened to those two?"

"I have no idea. Archie was walking on the other side of the street when suddenly Sydney jumped up and nearly hit two cars running over to him. They came in and ordered some tea. They've been..like _that_...ever since." Ruby gestured at the pair with her towel.

"Huh." Was Emma's brilliant reply.

"I always thought Archie was straight?"

Emma shrugged. "Guess not."

XxXx

"Mary Margaret? Are you home?" Emma called out. She really wanted to ask her roommate if there was such a thing as hot chocolate that could make people hallucinate. She figured maybe a teacher would know. Yeah, she was only a fourth-grade teacher, but Emma really, really did not want to be at Granny's right now.

She heard a noise from Mary Margaret's room and knocked on the door. "Hello?" There was a muffled thump and Emma eased her gun from her holster, placing her hand on the doorknob. One, two, three...she burst into the room with what she hopped was an authoritative. "Hands up!"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret clutched her sheets to her chest while a naked David fell out of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Emma bolted out of the room as fast as humanly possible, making a b-line for the refrigerator and picking up a beer. She didn't normally drink while on duty but was willing to forgive herself this one time. Clearly, either she or the whole town had gone crazy. Beer in hand, she sat down at the kitchen table. A moment later, a blushing David and Mary Margaret – fully clothed, thank god – appeared in the room.

"I'm so sorry Mary Margaret. I shouldn't have just run in guns blazing like that."

"No, it's okay. I...um...didn't hear you come in. I guess I should have put a sock on the doorknob or something. Isn't that what people do?"  
>"Uh, yeah, I guess." She turned to David, who was staring intently at his hands. "What about Kathryn?"<p>

Mary Margaret answered for him. "It was the strangest thing. She came up to me after school and told me that she had asked David for a divorce. She said it wasn't fair to either of them to be stuck with someone they didn't truly love." She laughed, softly. "She said to take care of him and not let him get into too much trouble. I guess true love really does win out in the end."

Emma was shell-shocked, which seemed to be her default expression for the day. "Great. Ok. I'm going to go back on patrol, and you two...right. Leaving now." Beer forgotten, she hurried down the stairs to her cruiser, where hopefully she would be safe from whatever the hell was going on.

XxXx

Emma sat in her cruiser on the outskirts of town. Since leaving Mary Margaret's apartment she had had five reports of a strange guy dressed as Cupid walking around town, and had given out four citations for public indecency. Now she was just counting down the minutes until she could give her report to the mayor, go home, and drink until she passed out and forgot about this whole crazy day.

Movement outside the car caught her eye, and she grabbed her flashlight and nightstick. If it was the Cupid guy she wasn't taking any chances before she got him in lockup.

In the quiet night Emma caught a muffled curse and a few decidedly feminine giggles. Panning her flashlight over the dark woods, she heard a yelp as the light revealed a grinning Ruby being pressed up against a tree by Kathryn, who currently had her hand up the waitress's skirt.

"Seriously?"

"Kathryn was just trying to save me from the big, bad wolf..."

"I don't want to know! Both of you, back to town. I so do not need this tonight."

"Spoilsport."

"Ruby! Town. Now."

Ruby took Kathryn's hand. "C'mon babe, let's finish this up at my place."

Emma walked back to her cruiser, rubbing her temples. This night would not be over fast enough.

XxXx

9:30 pm found Emma on the steps of the Mayor's house, tiredly pressing the doorbell. She was late, and Regina was definitely not going to like that. On the other hand, she'd picked up the Cupid wannabe on her last pass through town. It turned out he was a buddy of Leroy's, who'd bet him $200 that he wouldn't walk around Storybrooke on Valentine's Day dressed like Cupid. She sighed. It still didn't explain why the whole town had turned into horny teenagers. She was even looking forward to getting yelled at by Regina. At least that would restore some normality.

With a frown, she rang the doorbell once more. Usually the Mayor had some sort of psychic way of opening the door before she could even touch the bell. The door creaked open, but it was Henry, not Regina, who stood in the doorway.

"Hey Emma. Are you here for Operation Cobra?"

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair. "Not now kid. I've got to talk to your mom. Official Sheriff business."

Henry huffed, disappointed. "Ok. Mom's in her office."

"Thanks."

Emma entered the perfectly appointed house. There was always something so cold about it, like it was one of those magazine houses that people never really lived in. Emma gave herself a shake. She was stalling. She pushed open the door to the Mayor's office, fully prepared to face the brunt of Regina's considerable rage.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Madame Mayor, Leroy put this guy up to dressing like Cupid and-" Emma finally focused on Regina and gulped. The Mayor had abandoned her usual power suit in favor of a silky black dress. Emma's early teasing sprang unbidden to her mind as Regina stalked towards her. Her head swam with the dark woman's perfume as the Mayor reached out to her, trailing her fingers down Emma's arm and over the fluttering pulse in her wrist to grasp her hand.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, Sheriff." Regina purred, leading Emma to her couch. A light shove and Emma sat down heavily. Regina straddled her lap. "But I'm willing to forgive you."

"Mom? Is everything okay in there?" Henry's small, plaintive voice called out to them. Regina ran her hands under Emma's white tank top, caressing the soft skin. "Everything's fine, Henry. Go back to bed." She began kissing up Emma's neck, sucking lightly. There was a pause, and then... "Emma?"

Emma bit back a moan. "It's okay kid. Your mom and I are just" Oh dear lord, Regina wasn't wearing a bra "working some things out."

Emma managed to hold out until small feet padded up the stairs. Tangling her hands in Regina's hair, she pressed their lips together. She teased her with promises of what her tongue could do later, reveling in the other woman's sharp gasp. What was the saying?

If you can't beat 'em...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I managed to catch a cold on Valentine's Day, which has really cut into the writing as I'm spending most of my time asleep or high on cough medicine . but I hope you like this (not at all) epic finale. Sexuallyfrustrated!Regina is my new favorite Regina to write.**

Shafts of sunlight tracked lazily over pristine white carpet, illuminating a blouse, a boot, and a lonely sock. A foot peeked out briefly on the bed as its owner adjusted herself on the grey sheets, flinging her arm over her slumbering bed mate. Dark hair fanned across a pillow as Regina turned to snuggle into the body next to her. In the warm darkness of the bed, she ran her hand down a muscled back, over curved hips and round buttocks. _Wait a second..._ She stilled her hand, eyes popping open. Finally identifying the other form, Regina shrieked and jumped as far across the room as she could, taking most of the sheet with her.

"You...I..." She managed to stammer out.

Emma, shaken awake and nearly off the bed by Regina's sudden movement, smiled up at her, not bothering to hide her nudity. "Veerrry well." She purred.

Regina gaped at her, trembling hands nearly dropping the sheet. Memories of the night before flooded her mind. Emma's hands inside her, surrounding her, controlling her. Electricity racing over her skin as she came, cunt spasming around Emma as a white heat consumed her. A dusky flush suffused her body and she unconsciously took a step forward.

Emma sighed, rising from the bed and allowing the blanket to fall from her body. She walked over to stand in front of Regina.

"I guess we need to talk about this, huh?"

Regina didn't even hear her. All of her body was focused on the strong pulse at Emma's neck. Her blood thrummed in arousal and her tongue slipped out to taste her lips. She leaned forward in a fog.

Emma put out a hand to stop her. "Mayor!"

The reminder of her position shocked Regina from her daze and she pushed the Sheriff away roughly.

"I can't – please, stay over there."

Emma stepped back so that she was halfway across the room from Regina.

"There's something happening in Storybrooke. Clearly, people aren't acting like themselves. I caught Ruby and Kathryn making out in the woods last night." Emma held up a hand to forestall any comments. "And before you remind me that that sounds exactly like something Ruby would do, let's just say that Dr. Hopper and Mr. Glass were getting way to close for my comfort. I don't know what it is...something in the water? Poisoned apples?"

Regina laughed bitterly. "If I were poisoning the town, I would hardly poison myself as well."

Emma looked like she wanted to say something further, but Regina really didn't want to hear it. Not yet. It was too much, too soon. She needed some space. "Coffee?"

A look of pleasure crossed Emma's face and Regina felt her knees buckle. "That sounds incredible."

XxXx

It was a beautiful, sunny day so Regina sent Henry off to school on his own, carefully concealing any indication of Emma's presence from the boy. Thank God the Sheriff hadn't pushed her on that – neither of them were ready for _that _particular conversation.

As they walked to Granny's diner, Regina stared steadfastly forward, ignoring the blonde next to her. She had promised coffee – and she needed some, damn it – but she had to get away from Emma as soon as possible. Regina nodded to herself. Find out what the Sheriff knew, then find Gold so they could figure out what the hell to do about it. And if he had had a hand in any of this so, help her...her hands spasmed in rage.

A stranger approaching them brought her up short. He was a good-looking young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. Regina's eyes narrowed. He looked magical, and she didn't like it one bit.

The man smiled; an easy, boyish grin. If she hadn't suddenly turned gay for her archenemy, she would have considered letting him take Graham's place. As it was, she simply scowled and fought down the sudden desire to sink her teeth in Emma's neck in ownership.

"Hi. I'm looking for whoever's the law in this town...?"

"I'm Mayor Mills, and this is Sheriff Swan. How can we help you?"

"Nice to meet you Mayor, Sheriff. I don't know quite how to say this, but... I'm Cupid."

The two women stared at him expectantly. Cupid fidgeted slightly, clearly used to a different response.

"Um, I'm afraid my daughter took some of my arrows and, well, came to your town yesterday to have a little fun. She's back home now, but I need your help putting everything back to normal." He glanced between the two of them. "Aren't you the least bit fazed by this? Not to complain, but normally people try to have me or themselves checked into medical wards."

"She's the Evil Queen. I'm the White Knight. That man over there" Emma pointed towards Archie, who was exiting the diner "is a cricket. Nothing much fazes me any more."

"Huh. Okay then." Cupid pulled a flask of liquid out of his pocket. "Just give a few drops of this to anyone who's been affected by the arrows."

Regina took the flask, looking at it skeptically. "That's all?"

"Couldn't we just put it in the public water system and call it a day?"

Cupid shook his head. "That would dilute the antidote. If you give someone too much it won't matter, but it has to be at least a drop. Preferably in eight ounces of water around 72 degrees on a full moon..." He smiled. "Just kidding. Trust me, as far as counter-spells go this is a breeze. Couple drops and you're golden. Anyway, it's the day after Valentine's Day and I'm a bit busy. Call me if you need me though, I'll hear you." with a small wave, he walked away, disappearing around a corner.

Emma glanced at Regina. "Well, this is weird." she gestured to the flask. "So, shouldn't you be drinking that?"

"I do have some control, Ms. Swan. I'm not going to 'jump' you in the middle of the road."

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm the mayor, and it's my responsibility to make sure the people of this town are safe before I do anything for myself."

"Are mayoral elections coming up or something?"

Regina growled. It was times like these she just wanted to wring the blonde's neck! Ride her out of town on a rail! _Throw her down and fuc – no! Bad thoughts_.

Emma grinned at her knowingly, plucking Cupid's flask from lifeless fingers. "You're staring. Something wrong?"

"Just get going, Swan."

Emma decided to take pity on her, turning around and continuing her path to Granny's, only sightly swaying her hips.

XxXx

Regina had never been happier to hear the small tinkle of the bell above Granny's door. It had taken all of her considerable willpower not to push Emma into the nearest alleyway. She had almost tripped over her own feet! Twice!

Clearly, Emma was enjoying this far too much.

To her surprise, Ruby was at the bar serving coffee to a few very tired-looking townsfolk. From what Emma had told her about the state of the town, she expected her to be asleep. Or at least in bed.

Emma waved to her friend. "Hey Ruby. Glad to see you got home safe."

Ruby quickly poured two cups of coffee for the women. "Mayor Mills. Emma. Good morning?"  
>Regina sipped her coffee. "Not as good as yours, I'm sure."<p>

Emma and Ruby paused. Was that a joke? Emma recovered first. "Why don't you join us for some coffee?"

Ruby looked at Emma. Then at Regina. Then at Emma's neck, which Regina was suddenly and uncomfortably aware sported several bruises from the night before. "I think I will." She poured some coffee for herself.

"So how's Kathryn?"

Ruby grinned wolfishly at Emma's question. "Still sleeping."

"Um, good. Do you know if she's going to be by anytime soon?"

Ruby looked at her strangely. "She's supposed to come join me for my break in a few minutes. Why?"

"No reason, I just-" Emma's eyes widened and she pointed in horror at the pick-up window behind Ruby. As Ruby spun to find whatever it was Emma was looking at, she quickly opened the flask and poured some in Ruby's coffee. Regina regarded her over the rim of her cup, fairly impressed that that trick had actually worked. Of course, Emma Swan was nothing if not resourceful. Adaptive. Creative. Flexible...

"What was that all about?"

"Sorry. Thought I saw something on fire back there." It sounded pretty weak to her own ears, but Ruby waved off her explanation.

"So...looks like you two came to an understanding last night. Does Henry have two mommies?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "It would be a terrible thing if somehow the Health Board was required to make increased inspections of your diner. Every Friday and Saturday night. For the foreseeable future."

Ruby winced. She would never have a free weekend again if the mayor carried through on her threat! "Madame Mayor! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply...I wouldn't..."

"See that you don't."

Emma shot her a look that clearly said 'behave' and Regina allowed herself a small, self-satisfied smile. Ruby took a nervous gulp of her coffee and stiffened suddenly, her eyes glazing over. She exhaled heavily and a small puff of pink mist expelled from her mouth, dissipating in the air almost immediately. She shook herself slightly. "What were we talking about?"

Regina looked at Emma. "How do we know if it worked?"

Emma shrugged in response. "Hey, Ruby, how's Kathryn?"

"At home with David, I guess."

A man further down the bar waved and Ruby went to refill his coffee.

"That's one down, at least. How are we going to get the rest of the people to drink this?"

"Well, I have an idea..." Emma hesitated. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

"Considering that what I would _like _to do right now, Ms. Swan, I think we'd better get this spell over with as soon as possible." Regina allowed the need, the lust she was feeling for the blonde to fill her gaze and Emma blushed slightly, shifting in her seat. _Good_. _Let her be uncomfortable too. Serves her right._

"Um, I'm just gonna go over there and make a call." Emma retreated several steps and pulled out her phone, talking authoritatively to whoever was on the other end. Regina swirled her cooling coffee with her finger, hiding a smile when she noticed Emma watching her intently. She brought her finger to her lips and ran her tongue seductively over the tip before taking it fully into her mouth. She smiled innocently at Emma, who had to visibly shake herself to re-focus on her conversation. Maybe this spell wasn't all bad...as long as she was the one in control, of course.

XxXx

"This is your brilliant idea?"

"Look, I know you can afford it; I've seen your car."

"My finances are beside the point, Sheriff, and the point is that I am not buying drinks for the whole town!"

"Afraid they'll think you've gone soft?" Emma threw up her hands. "It's not drinks. It's _a _drink, non-alcoholic, at Granny's, compliments of Her Majesty, Mayor Mills. I just called the radio station to make the announcement. It's the easiest way to get everyone in one place where we can make sure they all take a drink. You know as well as I do nobody dares to turn down one of your 'requests'."

"That is true..." Regina sighed. "Very well. I supposed I have no choice in the matter."

"Not really."

"I hate you."

Emma grinned widely. "I know."'

For the next several hours the two women were kept very busy by a frantic Ruby. Regina played the perfect politician, greeting townspeople, listening intently to their comments and concerns, and taking their thanks for the event with any easy grace. The crowd gave Emma a chance to observe her unnoticed as she helped Ruby serve drinks, pouring a few drops of Cupid's potion in the cup of anyone who looked even the slightest bit lovestruck. The Mayor probably still kept a copy of Machiavelli under her pillow, but it was clear that she cared deeply for the welfare of the town. It was a side of Regina that Emma rarely got to see, and she was enjoying it thoroughly.

Eventually, people began to melt away from the diner, leaving only a few pockets of friends scattered around talking. Sidney and Regina were discussing articles for _The Mirror_, but Archie politely cut in, reminding Sidney that they had plans.

Sidney nervously flicked his eyes towards Regina, then away again. "I'm sorry Madame Mayor, we were just going to have dinner, but I can-"

Regina interrupted him. "It's perfectly alright, Sidney. Enjoy your evening."

With an astonished look in his eyes and a slow smile spreading across his face, Sidney took Archie's hand. "Thank you, Mayor."

The two men quickly exited the diner before the Mayor could change her mind.

Regina joined Emma, who was leaning against the counter. "I thought you gave them the antidote?"

"I did."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah."

XxXx

Emma collapsed with a sigh on the couch in the Mayor's office, wishing not for the first time that Regina had opted for comfort over fashion. "Remind me to give Ruby a larger tip next time." She had no idea being a waitress was such hard work!

Regina, looking far more perfect than anyone should be allowed to after the kind of day they'd had, sat primly next to her. Emma offered her the flask. "Bottom's up."

"I'd say it's been fun, Sheriff Swan, but Henry told me about your little superpower."

Crossing the room, Regina poured the last of the liquid from the flask into a tumbler, adding an equal measure of apple cider. She drank deeply from the mixture. Even though she knew that it was tasteless, she imagined that there was a slight bite to the cider, a tingling on her tongue from the touch of magic. As the last of the spell disappeared into the cool air, she smiled. She was herself again.

"So, did it work?"

Regina ran her eyes slowly up and down Emma's body and frowned. The attraction was still there. In control, yes, but burning brightly. "I can't-"

Suddenly Emma was in front of her, grasping at her collar and pulling her close. She kissed Regina deeply, desperately; a kiss for something she was about to lose, perhaps had already lost. Emma released Regina slowly, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Anything?"

Breathless, Regina raised a hand to her lips. Anger flared within her suddenly, and she turned her back on Emma. "Cupid!"  
>The man appeared with a 'pop', sitting in Regina's chair and resting his feet on her desk. "What can I do for you, ladies?"<p>

Regina's glare had been known to make grown men wet themselves and small furry animals jump over cliffs to certain doom. Cupid, however, didn't even flinch when she lowered her eyes to his with murderous intent.

"It didn't work." She hissed.

He merely smiled, damn him, and began playing with one of her pens. "Oh, it worked, Regina. Any feelings you have now are your own."

"You're lying!"

Rising to his feet, Cupid gently turned her until she was facing Emma. The blonde stood still, her eyes questioning.

Cupid whispered in Regina's ear. "How long have you been alone, Regina? How long have you been stealing people's hearts in a desperate attempt to fill the hole in your own? You of all people should know that love is the greatest force in the universe. Accept what is freely given, and it will be your salvation." He disappeared.

"Regina?" Emma closed the distance between them, reaching up to cup Regina's cheek. The brunette stiffened, but did not pull away. "I know this is going to sound completely and utterly crazy. You're probably going to throw me out on my ass, and I'm probably going to deserve it, but...you make me feel in ways I haven't in, well, ever. You insult my intelligence, my parentage, my lifestyle, my clothes, even my car! You drive me absolutely nuts! And I don't know what it says about me, but it's the most stable relationship I've ever had. I think you're lonely. I know I am. Maybe we could be alone...together?"

Regina searched Emma's eyes, her expression unreadable. The Sheriff was right. This was crazy. Absolutely certifiable. There was no way the daughter of the woman she had hated so long could just waltz into her life and turn her perfect world upside-down. And there was absolutely no reason she should be enjoying it so much. Gently, she claimed the Sheriff's lips in a lingering kiss. "Ms. Swan, you talk to much."


End file.
